Grey was always Charlie's favourite
by Lyra's little sister
Summary: "I shoved my hands in my jean pockets.I gave a smirk as I felt two woody rings in my hand,the time was near I had to ask her some day," no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get over her, in her life and death.CW&OC.rated T.Romance,Family,Humor.


_I'm sticking with you  
>'Cos I'm made out of glue<br>anything that you might do  
>I'm gonna do too<em>

_I'm sticking with you by Velvet Underground_

A/N: hey I own nothing you recognise (very sad about that! ) but Meredith is mine to control Mwah ha ha ha ha! Please C&C! Flames burn and know one likes them! Any request for the plot are accepted you may need this …  
>KEY:<br>**BOLD = Present Day  
><strong>_ITALIC = Song's  
><em>NORMAL = Memory

**As I walked through the home I grew up in I watched my family, new and old, enjoy themselves but I was waiting for the most important person in my life, Meredith Grey. I have known her since I was 6 months old. She came to live with us after her parents were murdered. We did everything together … well until that age when it was weird to take a bath with your roommate.**

**But I think I love her, like love, love her. She's just the best she visits me in Romania every time it's a school holiday. I remember when we talked about love … then got married.**

It was the middle of the summer and we were about 10. The hottest day of the year so far had just gone and the sun was setting. Me and Mer were sitting under one of the tree's in the garden,

"Love you Charlie," Mer said with a small grin showing her crooked teeth

"Love you Mer," I said back with a sweaty smile,

"Charlie, what is love?" she asked, she always asks questions that make you think, she's just like that

"Love is … Love is were … ain't love when you marry your best friend?" I asked confused,

"I think so … Charlie we're best friends so maybe we should get married. What do you think?" She said pulling a 'Grey face' it was a joke really, the face that is … when she thinks really hard about stuff she looks down and her eyes move from left to right really fast likes she's reading,

"Yeah we should," I replied jumping up and pulling two bits of vine off the tree, making two circles out of them I past one to her before helping her up,

"Meredith Grey do you take Charles Weasley to be your husband?" I asked her,

"I do … and do you Charles Weasley take Meredith Grey to be your wife?" she responded,

"I do," I said with a massive smile on my face. At the same time we both burst out laughing, linked arms and broke out into song we sung a Muggle song called 'We're Off to See the Wizard' skipping as we headed back into the house now screaming the words,

"What! Is all the screaming about?" Bill whisper-shouted running down the stairs,

"Sorry Bill, is Ginny sleeping?" Mer asked

"She was, I would run if I was you only mum just spent the last hour trying to get her to sleep and dad is trying to help Ron and his dragon pox thing." Bill warned after he finish Mer pulled out some ink, a quill and some parchment and wrote down 'get dragon pox off Ron so I don't get it at school' Bill leaned over and saw what she had written,

"Nope can't do that you had it when you were like 3 so you can't get it again," he reminded her

"Oh, thanks Bill," she said packing away what she got out,

"No problemo," Bill said with a smirk,

"Bill guess what? Me and Mer got married," I told him and me and Mer burst out laughing at the face he made

"WHAT!" Bill yelled,

"Run," I said,

"Excuse me?" he replied,

"Run." Mer echoed, as mums footsteps could be head coming from the stairs,

"Thanks!" Bill said running from the room without taking a second glance

"Hey Molly," Mer said to mum with a grin,

"Hello Meredith dear, did I miss any thing?" Mum asked, me and Mer grinned

"Me and Charlie got married," She told mum,

"What? I think you must be mistaken dear," Mum said in shear disbelief,

"No really mum we did," I assured her as we showed her the rings on our fingers,

"Alright then dears," she said walking off bemused,

"Come on Charlie!" She said taking my hand and pulling me out side and pushing me over on to the grass, I jumped up and pushed her back. We spent the rest of the evening play fighting on the warm grass.

"Charlie?" Mer said at around two in the morning,

"Yes?" I replied sleepily,

"You're the best," she told me before rolling over and falling asleep,

"You're even better," I whispered back before falling asleep myself.

**The door opened I looked up hopefully, it wasn't her it was Ginny and Harry with my niece and nephews, James 6, Albus 5 and Lily 3, I sat down in the big chair by the fire and I had little Fred run up on my lap,**

"**You waiting for Auntie Meredith?" the 7 year old asked me,**

"**Yeah, hey why don't you go play with James?" I asked trying to get back to my thoughts,**

"**Alright, I you promise to tell us stories about you and Auntie Meredith later," he said sliding off my lap**

"**Promise," I said messing up his Weasley hair as we call it then he ran off to play with his cousin, seeing the family together makes me smile just not nearly as much as when I think of … oh good times. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets. I gave a smirk as I felt two woody rings in my hand, the time was near I had to ask her some day and it better be soon but until then they go with me everywhere. If I had to chose the best thing Mer is good at, like a hobby that is, it has to be singing and song writing and play guitar oh and drumming. The funniest thing about Mer has to be how much she can get on peoples nerves by playing the violin … but that might have something to with her playing really bad at 3 in the morning, its never bothered me though, I think its funny.**


End file.
